3000 Miles
by Anna13Xx
Summary: Songfic based off the song '3000 Miles' by Emblem3. Naraku is finally defeated and everything is calmed down. Why is Inuyasha feeling like this?


**3000 Miles**

 **Summary:** Songfic. Naraku is finally defeated and everything is calmed down. Why is Inuyasha feeling like this?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and/or anyone Inuyasha related...(Even though I wish I did) and I also do not own the song _3000 Miles_ by Emblem3

 _Flashback_

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

* _ **NOTE**_ : I will be changing the flash backs for the song to fit the time period so please looking into the lyrics and the flashback deeper to understand the concept xx I also know a lot of these flashbacks did not happen, but lets pretend they did...Yeah?:) xx Also, If it helps, listen to the song while reading xx*

 _ **'First winter's snowfall. Throwing backyard snowballs. Warming up by the fireplace, marshmallows catch fire on an open flame'**_

Inuyasha did nothing after that day. What else could he do? His love was gone. It started after Naraku's defeat and he did nothing, but merely take the young school girl home too see her family. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled back in and the Bone Eater's Well was closing up. With that, she was gone. The poor hanyou did nothing but mope around, just hoping the well would magically re-open, but sadly, to no avail, it did not happen.

He could remember the memories as if it were just yesterday when they expirenced them...

 _It was early late one December evening when Kagome stepped outside of the hut, as she had heard something. Turns out, it was nothing more than Shippo bothering Inuyasha once again._

 _"Why you little brat! Who do you think you are waking me up with that stupid trick!" Inuyasha yelled at the small kitsune as he held him by his tail._

 _"I was just trying to practice!" Shippo cried out as he got shaken around in angry hanyou's grip._

 _Kagome continued to watch as Inuyasha and Shippo continued to bicker and Sango and Miroku stepped out of the hut._

 _"Another pointless arguement?" Sango asked with a small sigh and a slight smile at her best friend. Kagome and the others are the closest thing she has ever had to a family in a long time and Sango could not be prouder of Kagome with all her achievements. Her little sister._

 _"Like always." She smiled up at Demon slayer as she giggled softly._

 _"Watch this!" She squealed before rushing into the snow. She gathered a pile of the pure white snow and quietly rolled it into a perfect ball. Taking her stance, she quickly threw it at the back of Inuyasha's head, this caused him to drop the frightened kitsune child and he quickly rushed to Sango._

 _"You wench! What the hell was that for?" He clentched his fist as he turned to the source of all his weaknesses._

 _"Quit picking on Shippo!" She smirks as she threw another snowball_

 _"Come on, 'Gome! Stop!" He groans and tries to block her attacks. 'Damn wench.' He cursed to himself._

 _"Attack!" Kagome smiled as she continued to hit him. He eventually was able to get a shot in and he hit her with a snowball as well._

 _As usual, the hanyou had to gloat over one hit. "HAHAHA! NOT SO SUPERIOR NOW ARE YOU? HAHA-" He was cut off by one more hit to the face before Kagome started her way back to the hut. "Come on, boy. I think you need some hot chocolate."_

 _Her mom had made him some last time they went back to her time._

 _As the night past by, every sat, gathered by the fire drinking the hot choclate and marshmallows, just chatting and enjoying everyone's company. As a Family._

 _ **'All my friends get together, wishing I was there but I'm never living in the sunshine oh, but dreaming of a place called home..'**_

Inuyasha could not regret more all those times he'd snuck away to meet and find Kikyo. All those nights he had broken Kagome's heart. A heart as pure as gold. No matter how much he had hurt her, she hadn stayed loyal to him and stayed by his side like she had promised. She never stayed mad at him either. Yes, she is like any old human and she gets mad, but she never stayed mad at the hanyou. Now that he thought about it, he did not deserve her at all. She was too good to him. He was just hoping he could find home with Kikyo. She was his first love...or so he thought.

 _"Have you guys seen Inuyasha? I cannot find him anywhere." Kagome frowned as she approuched Miroku and Sango._

 _'Stupid question, Kagome,' She told herself as she seem their looks, 'He is with Kikyo...Again. You will NEVER Be her or better than her.' She sighed as she sat by the fire and hugged her knees. She just wished he was there. With them...With Her_

 _ **'I wanna run wanna run away-ay, I'm dreaming of a place called home. I could try, but I'm stuck in today. I'm dreaming of a place...'**_

Everytime he hurt her, hide his feelings, told her she was nothing like Kikyo and never would be. He regretted it. He wanted to run and hide his face in shame for that,. All those times he met Kikyo...All he wanted was a place to call Home.

 _"You are_ _ **NOTHING**_ _like Kikyo!" In that very moment, he saw her facial expression change. He refused to acknowledge it though. He simply turned his back, released a 'feh', and said those words that always broke her fragile heart, "You are nothing, but a shard detector anyhow."_

 _After those moments, he did his routine as always. He ran away to find home. To find_ _ **her.**_

 _ **'3000 Miles away. Feels like it's forever, seems like yesterday, we were running 'round town together...'**_

After those heartaching moments, Kagome would flee home, not ever asking Inuyasha. He could run off to Kikyo like it's normal, but if she even went near Kouga, he got his pants in a bunch. When he would return, he always found himself missing a certain young, black haired miko

 _"Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Kikyo.." She grumbled as she carried her backpack to the Bone Eater's Well. She looked up as she noticed rain falling slowly. A low rumble forming throught the air. She jumped into the well and ran inside when she got home._

 _A few hours later, a certain dog hanyou would return and sniff around for her._

 _"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked Sango in confusion as he sat by the fire. The older Demon slayer started to respond, when Shippo butted in._

 _"She went home, because of your stupid self, Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed in his face as a scowl formed on Inuyasha's. "Oh good! That means she can't stop me from doing this!" He smirked and knock Shippo in the head with his fist._

 _"You jerk!" Shippo cried out before rushing to Sango. Normally it would have been Kagome, but since she was not there, Shippo went to the closest female for motherly protection. Inuyasha did nothing but 'feh.'_

 _He could shake this feeling of missing her though. It felt as if she was far away..._ _ **3000 Miles away**_

 _ **'This place just ain't the same. I miss the stormy weather...I'm not okay, 3000 Miles away.'**_

Inuyasha used to love storms. It was when him and Kagome had their deepest talks. He never means to hurt her or make her leave. After the jewel was completed and was wished away, and Kagome was trapped in her time, it made him look at the world a little more, made him appriciate his friends more, even Shippo (even though they still fought a lot). Kagome taught him how to love and it broke him when she was sent back home.

 _Inuyasha would go back to the well everyday just hoping she would return like she used too. Sadly, that did not happen for years. Everytime it stormed, which hardly ever happened, he just sat in the storm, by the Bone Eater's Well. Having false hope. Like always. He missed the stormy weather that he shared with her. It was their special moments and she was_ _ **3000 miles**_ _away from him._

 _ **'You don't pick up, but I keep redialing, Cause you're asleep got your phone on silent.'**_

All those times they were in battle. Everytime she was hurt. All he did was scream her name and hold her or search for her. That wimpy wolf kidnapped her all those times and it took everything he had not to kill him when he found them. It was as if she ignored him. When he could not get her to awaken during a battle, it was as if she was mute or silent

 _"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as she was blasted by Renkotsu. Inuyasha was trying to fight off Ginkotsu when he has blasted her._

 _A very injured Kouga appreared by her, "I've got Kagome, Mutt! Deal with them!" He called out to Inuyasha. He did not particually like Inuyasha, but for Kagome's saftey, he'd work with the stinky mutt._

 _Inuyasha nodded and took his stance as Renkotsu sent another attack his way. A growl erupted from his throat as he called out, "BACKLASH WAVE!"_

 _After the attack, Inuyashs quickly rushed to Kagome and Kouga. "Damn you, Renkotsu." He growls as he kneels down to hold Kagome in his arms. "Come on Kagome...Wave up...I need you." He frowns as he holds her. She did not awake until almost the next day_

 _ **'Still asleep here, I'm wide awake. I just wanna Hear you tell me all about your day.'**_

Inuyasha as once again thinking about about the stormy weather. When Kagome would come back to the Feudal Era, and while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slept at night, Inuyasha would allow Kagome to talk about her time at home and school ad express her troubles to him...and he would do nothing but listen to the loving miko.

 _"Ayumi, Yuka and Eri have done nothing, but bug me and bug me. I love them to death! They are great friends and all, but all they want to do is meet you and try to get me to go out with Hojo and I..." That's all Inuyasha heard. He let her cry and get frustrated and just held her close. Everyone remained asleep through her salted tears fell down her porcelain skin._

 _ **'Although I never really showed it. I had to leave for me to notice, that living in the sunshine's cold. I'm dreaming of a place called home.'**_

Inuyasha was not one to show his feelings. Yes, He loves Kagome. Would he show it. _**No**_. Kagome taught him how to love long ago and after that he showed it. When he first met her, if anyone asked if he loved her, he would be quick to deny. After a long time though He noticed that when he ran, he felt cold. When he was with Kagome, he was warm.

 _"I do not love her! I will never love her! I LOVE KIKYO, DAMN IT!" He screamed at whoever had brough Kagome up and even though he did not love Kikyo like he thought, He would never admit it. Running off (as always) to find Kikyo, on his way, he suddenly stopped. He noticed something odd. His blood and body felt_ _ **cold**_ _. As if he was dying. He continued his search until he came back to camp and noticed Kagome returned with Ramen._

 _"Oh! Hello, Inuyasha! Are you Hungry_?" _The young miko asked the frozen hanyou. In that very moment when he laid eyes on her. He felt warm again, like he was meant to be near her. Even in the sunshine, he felt cold, always...unless he was with Kagome._

 _(Chorus Repeats (I'll just type it and the next chorus out xx)_

 _ **'I wanna run wanna run away-ay, I'm dreaming of a place called home. I could try, but I'm stuck in today. I'm Dreaming of a place that's 3000 Miles away. Feels like it's forever, seems like yesterday, we were running 'round town together. This place just ain't the same. I miss the stormy weather. I'm not okay. 3000 Miles.'**_

 _ **'If I could go back for the weekend, or just for the day Too see familiar faces, thats all it would take, but it's too far.'**_

Thats all he wanted. He wanted to rewind time to hen he first seen her. He wanted to see her and her family again taht was all familkar with him and too him. Her mother who was as gentle as she. Her little brother who thought he was a hero. Her grandpa who seemed to know eveything and made up new illnesses, But most of all. _**He wanted his Kagome back.**_

 _"Kagome." He whispered sadly into the Bone Eater's well, about three weeks after she was gone. He went every three days just hoping she would come back to him. But it did not happen. It broke his heart when all he wanted to do was rewind time. Showed her he cared more and loved her more_

 _ **'3000 Miles away. Feels like it's forever, seems like yesterday, we were running 'round town together. This place just ain't the same. I miss the stormy weather. I'm not okay. 3000 Miles.' (x2)**_

He hated her being so far away. He wanted her back. Back with him. She was brought into the world to be with him, and he was born for her as well. He hated his Kagome was 3000 miles away.


End file.
